


I NEED COURAGE NOW

by yoda76547



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Main Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoda76547/pseuds/yoda76547
Summary: Alex and Kelly have been married for 55 years. Alex is 95 and on her death bed .  Alex and Kelly had two kids. Jerry Danvers, who has two kids. Jonn and Marcus Danvers.  Alura also had two kids. Elizabeth Monroe and Alexis Danvers. Alexis took her grandmas last name. The family is gathering to be there for Alex and Kelly.





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in their home. In another few minutes they would get up, and start their day. Kelly would start making breakfast, while Alex would walk outside to pick up their newspaper. She would come back in and start the coffee. While Kelly was cooking, Alex would read the headlines to her. Then they would sit there eat and make plans for the day. They go about their day. Dinner was at around 5 every day. Kara would be there like clockwork for dinner. If she wasnt there by the time they sat down to eat, Alex would give j'onn a call to check in. You could take the Director out of the DEO, but you could not take the DEO out of the Director. After Alex retired from the DEO, J'ONN took back over as Director. Two of their grandchildren also worked at the DEO. Marcus,who was their son Jerry's oldest was a medical doctor. Alexis,who was their daughter's Alura youngest child and favored Alex not just in looks but also in demeanor, was J'onn's second in command. Which meant she was Kara's main protector. Just like Alex had done all her life. But today was going to be different. Their family would arrive to visit. Kara, J'onn, and Marcus would come with J'ONN'S car. Alexis had decideed to drive her Grandmother's motorcycle. Which meant she would be the first one to arrive. Her mother and father would be here tomorrow. Her Uncle and his wife also would arrive tomorrow. Kelly had told the family that it was time. Time for what? To say goodbye to their mother. To have one more dinner with their mother. To what. Thats when the tears started flowing. She rubbed her eyes on Alex's back of her shirt. She couldn't let her see her cry. She had to be strong for the love of her life. The woman that had made her smile again,when she had thought that she wouldn't ever smile again, after losing her fiancee. Alex was her life. The doctors had done for Alex what they could do. They told them that Alex had maybe a week to live. Why her Alex? She didn't have any answers. The alarm clock went off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara, J'onn and Marcus had left Kara's apartment around 7 am. Alexis had chosen to ride the motorcycle that her grandmother had given to her when she first graduated from college. It would take them a few hours to get to Midvale. Alex and Kara had inherited their parent's house after Eliza had died. Alex and Kelly had brought up their kids in their childhood home. Their son Jerry had been adopted by Alex before she and Kelly got married. Alura, who had been named for Kara's mom was carried by Alex. Alex and Kelly had made sure that Kara had a room just to herself in the family home,so she could stay over whenever she wanted too. It had been quiet in the car except for some jazz music playing on the radio. J'onn was driving. Kara could have flown to Midvale and been there in seconds, but she just couldn't do it. Kelly had kept her updated about Alex's health because seriously Alex could be missing a leg and say she was just fine. Alex. Her sister, the person that had been there ever since she put foot on earth. Her heart, her reason she had become Supergirl. The person that was always there for her, who got her through many heartbreaks. The person that always believed in her. The woman that became a DEO Agent to be able to keep on protecting her. Kara had known that this day would come. She just couldn't believe it was so close now. She always had known that she would outlive Alex. She had watched Alex grow older. Had seen her get slower. Saw the grey hair come. She was there when Alex had to retire from the DEO. When Alex had to get a pacemaker, she was there. Through bad times and good times, the sisters had been there for each other. Now Kara knew she had to be there for Alex and Kelly. She had been surprised when two hours after Kelly had called her to tell her what the doctors said, Alex called. Alex told her she knew that Kelly had called her and told her how long she had left to live. But of course, where Kara thought that Alex would tell her that she didn't to be there, she had surprised her. Alex had told her that she needed Kara to be there for her wife and kids. That she needed her to be the strong one for the love of her life. Alex. How would she live without her? Kara knew that when she arrived she would have to be strong for her sister and her family, but right now she gave herself these few hours to cry, while J'onn drove them to Midvale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. bigger chapter next time

Alexis loved riding her motorcycle. It was the same motorcycle her granny took her on for her first ride when she was 10 years old. She immediately fell in love. When her grandmother decided to get a trike, she gave Alexis the two motorcycles she had. Her 1962 item classic and her Ducati. Alexis herself had an Indian scout. Every summer she and Alex would go on a two-week trip, just the two, with their motorcycles. The only phone calls they would answer during those trips would be from family. It was time for the two to talk about all things. Of course, Alexis would also have to let Alex know about what had been going on at the DEO. When she had told Alex that she wanted to join the DEO, Alex was there with her all the way. Alex taught and trained her outside of the DEO. At the DEO Alexis was just another rookie agent. Sometimes agents would be given nicknames. Alexis's nickname given to her by her fellow agents was Mini Danvers. Not just because she almost was a carbon copy of her grandmother, but also because she had some of the same demeanors. On her last day, Alex had taken her into her office and told her how proud she was of her accomplishments. She also had told her that she now was to be Aunt Kara's protector. To give her whatever she needed. And that's what Alexis had been doing. Just like her grandmother before her. She and Aunt Kara would have many talks about the adventures Kara and her grandmother had. It became very apparent to Alexis that Kara's hero was her grandmother, just like her. This common ground is what made her and her Aunt work great together. Her grandmother had called her and told her what the doctors said. Alexis was coming to say goodbye, but she also was bringing something she had been working on for her granny. Alex had called her a year ago to make it according to Alex's specifications. She hoped it meets with Alex's approval. Another hour and she would find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex and Kelly had eaten breakfast. Kelly was going to go shopping, seeing as their family members were on the way. Alex decided she was going to sit out on the deck. Kelly gave her a kiss and left. Alex grabbed another cup of coffee, and went out on the deck and sat in her favorite chair. She loved that their family was on their way,she just didn't like the reason. Stupid body of hers. She always had thought that she would die trying to save supergirl. Guess she was wrong. Damm body decided to get old and now it wanted to let go. She was going to hold on as long as she could, but the doctors said that it would not be much longer. The weird thing was she felt just fine. It was her heart that was going to give out. She looked around the back yard and reminisce about all the great things in her life that happened here. She got married here,they brought up their kids here. Her granddaughter Alura got married here. She had made love to Kelly in the backyard one night when they felt adventures. She had gone into labor back here. Kara had asked her to become part of her family here on the deck. They had held her retirement party back here. So many things happened here. So many. And it would be where she would take her last breath if she had anything to say about it. The only thing she hadn't figured out, was how to deal with everyone being here. Should she be I have no care in the world, Alex, let's have some fun. Or should she be you can cry on my shoulder Alex? Or she could always do the there is nothing going on here Alex. She decided that it probably would be all those Alex's that were needed these next few days. How she wished she could stick around forever. She was going to miss her wife, kids, Kara and J'onn. But then she really wasn't sure what was going to happen, once she died. She never had done that before, die. She had come close to dying a lot of times before. It just never stuck. She knew though,she had to be strong for her family. Especially her wife and Kara. Her beautiful, strong, fierce wife. The love of her life. The one that had build a family of strong individuals with her. And then there was her Kara. Her baby sister. The one she protected from day one. How could she protect her from her death? She hoped that what Alexis was bringing would help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for an update. will try to post another update tommorow

Jonn'z loved driving his car. It was a classic after all. It was quiet in the car except for the occasional sniffle next to him that came from Kara. She had been crying on and off for the last two hours now since they had left National City. He wanted to console his daughter, but what could he tell her, when he couldn't even get his head around the news that his other daughter was dying. His Alex. The one that had always had been strong when they had faced the most difficult of villains or situations. The one that was there for him and his father when he had been dying. The one that had saved his life many times. He didn't have a favorite between Kara and Alex.but he was closer to Alex than Kara. For he had trained her. She was the first one to get through his wall that he had erected after he had lost his family. After he lost his wife and kids, he thought he would never have a family again. But then he came to earth, meet Jeremiah, made a promise, and he once again had a family. Alex, who with Kelly had given him grandkids. Something he never dreamed to have. And those grandkids gave him great-grandkids. How would he put into words how much Alex meant to him? How much she had changed his life. How much she had given him joy back in this life. Who he would call once a week to keep her updated about Kara and Alexis exploits? Who would he complain to about Brainy? He had watched his Alex grow old, have a wife, have kids, the part he had dreaded was losing his Alex. Why couldn't his Alex live forever? Why by the gods did he have to say goodbye to another daughter? But then he knew why this was how life was. You are born, hopefully, find the love of your life, have kids, if you want them, grow old and then leave again. And he was happy to know that his Alex had all of those things. His Alex had lived a great life, and he was going to be there for her when she took her last breath.


End file.
